


it's just a a car park

by LisasMusings



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, small undertones of gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisasMusings/pseuds/LisasMusings
Summary: follows immediately from when aaron and adam drove away and left robert standing in the car park of the pub





	it's just a a car park

His chest felt cold. He couldn’t remember how long he’s been standing in the empty car park for, maybe a few minutes? Eyes focused on the road where the blue car had long since driven down. He could still smell the exhaust. A noise was heard in his periphery but he couldn’t focus, all he felt was the whisper of lips that had caressed his cheek the night before. That couldn’t be it could it? There’s no way even he, Robert Sugden, could mess his life up this badly. Yet sometimes he surprised even himself. 

“Rob? Debbie said you’d been here for hours, come inside.” 

Hours? He couldn’t remember. It had felt like seconds that Aaron got in that car and had driven away from him. It played in his mind on repeat. The man he loved, who he couldn’t imagine his life without anymore. Just gone. Had he really left him hours ago? Maybe he’d thought if he stayed here Aaron would be back. He’d come back to him. Right? Wrong. He could feel a small tugging at his arm as he drew in a shaky breath. Everything felt slightly off balance until a sharp pain attacked his chest. Just like it had a couple of years ago. Only this time, no doctors could mend this one. This feeling of loneliness, heartache and fear. It scared him, being alone. Aaron wasn’t coming back. At least not anytime soon. He’d lost him. He’d finally done it. He’d ruined Aaron and himself in the process. 

“Rob. You’re scaring me now. C’mon.” 

Robert exhaled. He could paste over the cracks, just for one more day. Then tomorrow he would call Nicola. He’d come down with an infectious bug or was taking holiday leave. He’d think of something. For once, he couldn’t even think about work. He’d just stay at home. Home? Where ever was home now? To think, 30 years old with nowhere to call home. No one. He could hear the pounding in his ears drowning out Vic’s pleading whilst he shrugged off her persistent tugging. His heart was thumping as though it were going to beat right out of his chest. As if there was a leakage and it was working five times as hard to keep his tall body upright. 

“Please. Let’s get out of here Robert.” 

Then suddenly it all stopped. He felt nothing but that cold, ice spread through his chest as he shook his head slightly. 

“It’s just a car park Vic.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm itsbeaconhillsbaby on tumblr, come say hi �


End file.
